Who is Hin?
by Shanny365
Summary: After Sasuke and Naruto come back from training, the Trouble Trio attack and kill Sasuke. Naruto kills the trio and right before Sasuke dies, he tells Naruto that the girl who likes him is Hin... Before he could finish, he dies. Now Naruto has to find Hin
1. Could it be Hinata?

Hey, long time no write. I finally got out of school, so I'll be writing stories non-stop, if I get the time. I finally got out of 6th grade, which was a breeze. Heh, I'm rating this teen, because of some hint of killing and one word. The only violence is someone dyeing, punching and kicking, and bad guys being killed. Anyways, reade and enjoy!

* * *

After a long day of training, Naruto and Sasuke headed home to rest.

"Sasuke, have you and Sakura decided where your going to have your honeymoon yet? There's this awsome little resort for newlyweds by the little village in the west. It's called the _Honeymoon Paradise Resort._ I'm sure you two will enjoy it," proclaimed Naruto.

"Yes, I'm sure it will be grand, but Sakura hates resorts, and she despises the village in the west," replied Sasuke.

"Oh, ok, whatever you say." Naruto was still jealous of Sasuke getting Sakura instead of him, so he would still get annoyed when Sasuke talked about him and Sakura.

"Hey, Naruto, if you want, I know a certain girl who would love to be your bride. Her name is..."

"We're the _Trouble Trio_, and we're going to take over this village," announced the Trouble Trio.

"I don't care who you are, because I'm going to kill you. You hurt my friend Sasuke, now I'm going to make you repay for the pain you've caused him," yelled Naruto.

"Hahahahaha, you, a brat, defeat us. The only pain your going to cause us is making us laugh to death," chuckled Gackto, the leader of the Trouble Trio.

"Watch it Gackto, that kids the one that holds the Nine Tailed Fox. I'd be careful if I were you," warned Kaito in a hushed voice.

"I don't care what or who that kid is, he's still a troublesome brat that stands in our way. He probably can't even control the power of the blasted demon," responded Gackto.

"Gackto, or whatever your name is, get ready to fight. I Naruto, will revenge Sasuke, believe it!"

"You seem all bark, and no bite. I suppose I can get a small workout before I start my takeover. Kaito, get over here, I need you to hold the boy for an inspection. I want to see where his most vital spots are."

"Yes sir!''

"Ok then, inspect me, but before your friend over there can touch me you'll be dead."

"Bring it then."

After many punches, kicks, and jutsus, Naruto defeated Gackto with hardly a scratch. Naruto has summoned the Nine-Tailed Fox a few minutes after the fight begun and killed all three enemies. After taking away the Trouble Trio and burying them, he went over to Sasuke to see if he was ok. The Trouble Trio had thrown a kunai at his neck, but missed and hit his head. Sasukes' bllod was almost completely drained out of him from the head wound.

"Sasuke!? Sasuke, speak to me. Are you ok? Please be alive," whispered Naruto as he gently shook Sasuke as not to hurt or cause him any more pain.

"Naruto, I, I..." stuttered Sasuke.

"What is it Sasuke. Tell me."

"The girl that loves you is, is... Hin... Hin... Hin..." Sasuke managed to say before he took his last breath in Naruto, his best friends' arms.

"Hin? I do not know a Hin. Could it be Hina, Hinara, Hinaria, Hinabu? Those are all people who live in other villages. People who have never met me, but I have heard their names metioned. Sasuke? Speak. Sasuke, damn you, speak to me." Naruto yelled, shaking Sasuke violently, not wanting to accept the fact that his best friend died. Tears streming down his face he whimpered, "Sasuke, please wake up, I don't want you to die."

Carring Sasuke over his shoulder carefully as not to bruise his body, Naruto took Sasuke to his favorite spot, the konoha waterfalls. Naruto then dug a deep hole into the ground, carefully laid Sasuke in and covered it up. Not knowing how to tell Sakura the bad news, he went to her house and left a letter explaining Sasukes' death. Ringing the doorbell then leaving, Sakura came to the door to answer. Seeing that nobody was there, she turned to leave when she noticed the letter sitting on the step. Sakura picked it up and read it:

_Dear Sakura,_

_I'm so sorry that this happened, and I wish I could have saved him, but I guess I wasn't strong enough to save him. What I'm tring to say is that Sasuke has gone to a better place. On our way home from our training, a group called the__** Trouble Trio **__ambushed us. The leader Gackto threw a kunai at Sasuke and it hit his head. I killed the trio, but by the time I did, Sasuke was on his last breath. I tried, I really did, but it was no use. I buried him by the Konoha Waterfalls. You can visit his grave at any time. You will probably never see me again, for it is too sad to be in the same village. I don't know where I will be going after this, please do not look for me. I will always remember you._

_-Naruto (Your true friend)_

"Oh Naruto, it was not your fault. That trio was killed, and you tried your best. Why do you think it was your fault? I would have forgiven you. You showed true bravey, protecting a friend, no matter the cost. If you ask me, Naruto, you were much braver then Sasuke ever was." sighed Sakura.

* * *

"I guess I better go find this Hin person. I think I'll go find Hinata, maybe she'll know. I know I lied to Sakura about going away from Konoha, but I couldn't bear to face her. She'll probably be so mad at me..." trailed off Naruto, to afraid to think of what she might do to him. 

Running to catch up with Hinata, to ask her about the girl who starts with the three letters "Hin", he tripped and slid right under her skirt.

"Kyah," screamed Hinata, punching Naruto in the face, thinking he was some pervert attacking her, not at all relizing it was Naruto. After she finally noticed it was Naruto she screamed, "Oh my god, Naruto, I had no clue it was you. I thought it was some old perverted man, and well... I'm sorry, please forgive me." Hinata then ran away, before Naruto even had a chance to look up or let lone know what was going on.

''I wonder where that cute girl went. That couldn't have been Hinata, she was always so shy and... well not very pretty, just ordinary," said Naruto to himself, not knowing that really was Hinata who had grown into quite the lady over the years. Naruto hadn't seen her for 4 years, and didn't relize that everyone had grown to be more mature and more grown-up looking.

"Hey, girl, what's ur name?" Naruto screamed after the girl.

"You already know it Naruto. We haven't seen each other for like forever, and well we were childhood friends. My name is Hina..." started Hinata but was cut off by the wind.

"Hina? Could that be the girl that likes me. Of course I didn't hear the rest, but..." Naruto trailed off in thought.

"Naruto, Naruto?! Is that you? It can't be! Your so handsome. Come here you cutie!" hollared Ino from the other side of the road.

"What in the world are you talking about, um... uh... Inoink? What's your name again?" asked Naruto.

"What?! You don't remember my name?! It's INO! Well, you may be cute, but, your still a dit. Hey, how's Sasuke-kun doing?"

"Um... Well... ask Sakura. She could probably explain it better."

"Explain what?"

"Just go ask Sakura"

"Ok. Whatever."

"By the way, I overheard you talking to yourself about the whole "Hin" person. The person your talking about is Hinata. Bye!" Ino blew Naruto a kiss, waved good-bye, and ran off to Sakuras' house.

"Ino, wait. Did you say Hinata? Hinata, the shy little girl in the purple jacket? It can't be Hinata, she never really spoke to me. Maybe if I go tell her I like her then see what she does or says. Then I'll know for sure. If that girl from earlier really was Hinata... Maybe I really do... Could I do... Can I do..." stuttered Naruto in a mix of feelings, one containing confused thoughts and some very perverted thoughts.

* * *

So... how you like? Tell me if I should keep on writing for this story or stop. It's your choice! So review and review. 


	2. Change of heart

* * *

Those words haunted Naruto as he walked up to Hinata's house to tell her he liked her. If she reacted and admitted that she liked him, Naruto decided they would get married.

"I wonder if Hinata is really the girl..." Naruto trailed off when he reached Hinata's house.

"Oh, um, hi Naruto. Sorry about earlier today, I was just too shocked when you came sliding under my skirt... It was, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I promise to try not to do a K.O. Punch if you trip and slide." stuttered Hinata in her shy, lonely voice.

God, Hinata is so good looking! When did she became so, well, cute?

"Hinata, I have a question to ask you. Do you, well, I like you, and well, I was w

ondering if you um, liked me?" asked Naruto in a shy, lonely voice of his own, that he never knew he had.

Stunned at the question, Hinata fainted to the floor. Two hours later, Hinata found herself lying on her waterbed. Naruto was sitting beside her, holding her hand. She saw him looking very concerned and worried.

"Naruto? Have you been sitting there the whole time? You didn't have to stay here beside me. I mean, I..." but Hinata was interrupted by Naruto. He had leaned over and kissed Hinata. "Naruto?"

"Hinata, stop speaking." whispered Naruto. Hinata decided to obey, and relaxed. Pressing her lips harder against Naruto's, they stayed like that for three minutes, until Naruto said,

"Hinata, do you love me as I do you? It is time for you to answer. I must know. Please answer my question."

"Naruto, I, well I, and it have been so long, that I thought I would never see you again. Well, I'm, so sorry Naruto. I loved you yes, but..."

"But what Hinata? But what?"

"I thought you were going to die, and well, Kiba and I are engaged to be married a week from now. I'm so sorry."

"But, Hinata, I, but, I mean, why, you know I would come back. I always do."

"There could always be a first where you don't. Sasuke promised Sakura that he would come back, but he died, didn't he? Is that why Sakura won't speak to me when I came over? Is that why she is wearing all black? Is that why when I mentioned Sasuke's name she burst in tears? Is that why she threw all her pictures and any memories of Sasuke in the trash? Is that the reason for Sakura is acting depressed? Is that why? Tell me, tell me that I was right! Answer me idiot! Speak to me." By then Hinata was crying without any sign of stopping.

Naruto held Hinata for what seemed like eternity. Hinata continued to cry while Naruto stroked her hair. Then he whispered,

"Hinata, you are right, he did die, but don't blame him. You must blame me. I wasn't strong enough to protect him. I can't even sense an enemy. He told me he thought there was danger, but I told him he was thinking he sensed something. I was to blame for his death. I, I just can't..." Naruto couldn't continue.

"Naruto, it isn't your fault, you just couldn't sense the danger. Even Sasuke wasn't sure, because, well, you said he thought he sensed danger. Naruto, I love you. I truly do. I really want to marry you. You're the number one person, the only person. But now that I'm engaged to Kiba... I, want to love you, but because of Kiba, we can't be together. I'm truly sorry."

"I guess this is good-bye Hinata. I wish we could have been. Because you had no faith in me, and that is what ruined anything that could have been. I should be the one who is sorry, sorry for not being able to have you have faith in me. I guess this is the end. The end of anything we had together."

Walking away, Naruto headed toward Ino's house, leaving Hinata crying on the foot of her bed. Walking up to Ino's door about to knock, he decided to go over to Sakura instead. Knocking on Sakura's door, he remembered the letter. He had told her that they would probably not see each other again. He started to run away, when Sakura opened the door to see who it was.

"Kyah! What are you doing here, I mean I thought you were going to leave. You, I, we. What am I saying? It's you. Wait, why am I all excited? Why am I asking these weird questions? There I go again. Naruto, I'm so happy to see you! Oh, Naruto, I love you so much..." stopping as quickly as she started, Sakura stood blushing, not realizing what she said.

"You love me? Is it true?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. It is true. Every word. It sort of just popped out. It is still true though. All Sasuke ever talked about was how he wants to kill his brother. I wished that I married you instead. Now I can Naruto! We can both live happily together! Won't it be wonderful?" Sakura babbled on till she had to take a breath.

"Sakura, what about what about Sasuke? He just died this morning! Are you just going to forget about him. You two were married. You two were about to go on a honeymoon! Oh could you just throw him aside. I just found out that the only girl to ever love me as a kid has no faith in me. I go off training and then she didn't think I would ever come back, she goes off and gets engaged! Then I find out that Ms. Yamanaka likes me. Look I like you and all. I even loved you as a kid. Look, Sakura, I think it is way too soon for us.

'Naruto, what are you doing? A pretty girl like her? And you won't even say let's try a date and see how it goes? Your more pathetic then Garra! The Shukaku tells me everyday how Garra will always kill the girl that likes him. You make them suffer with heartbreak. Say yes to her already!' whispered Kyubbi in Naruto's mind.

'Are you sure? I mean, she literally killed me back when we were kids.' Naruto thought back.

'She's changed right? Come on. Get it together and ask her out.'

'Ok, if you're sure. I'll try it out and see if I like it.'

'That a boy!'

"Hey, um, Sakura, do you want to, go to dinner or something. I mean, only if you want to. Let's see, the best place to go, if you say yes, would be…"

"Naruto, I think the best would be to just go to the ramen shop you like to go to. I mean, I've never tried it, and it might be good."

"Really, Sakura, you would go. It wouldn't be much of a date, buying a 50yens worth of ramen. Of course that is the highest priced amount. Are you sure? Oh, Sakura, really, you would go to the Ichiro Ramen shop?! You make me proud!" Naruto jumped for jpy and landed on Sakura's bed.

"Naruto… calm down. Now you're the one who is taking it too fast. I love you, but aren't you going a little over excited? Naruto, calm down, and let's go to dinner. Come on, we don't want to eat too late…"

"Sakura come here."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Did you likey? Yeah, I was hoping it would be longer... But I guess I got bored. Oh well. Review, Review, Review! 


	3. The truth comes out

Hi people... Sorry I haven't updated or submitted any new stories. I got so occupied that I completely forgot! LOL! Yeah, here's chapter 3... Enjoy!

* * *

"Sakura, come here." 

"Why?"

"You'll see!"

Sakura walked over and sat beside Naurto on the bed in which he finally sat down on. Naruto signaled for Sakura to close her eyes. Once Sakura had done so, Naruto leaned over and embraced her in a hug.

"Sakura, do you know how happy I am right now. I guess my heart also said that I loved you...

* * *

_Writer interupption... _Yeah, I guess I'm using some real life scenerios right now for any friends from school that may be reading this.

* * *

Yet, my feelings were for Hinata at the time... I guess I don't know what to feel. My heart tells me one thing, my feelings another. Let's just completely start over and take things much slower. I love you." 

"Ok, we'll take things much slower from now on. I love you. Oh, and another thing... You talk way to much, you knuckle-headed-ninja you."

"Hey!"

Naruto pushed Sakura on to her side and Sakura pushed him back. They both burst out laughing.

KLONK!

They both fell to the floor, still laughing. Well, laughed until they relized the position they had fallin' in. Naruto had landed on top of Sakura and her leg was intertwined with his leg. Blushing they untangled themselves and burst out laughing... again.

"You know... This might be more fun then I thought," laughed Sakura.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, my little pink haired girl."

"You know, I always wondered if people thought my hair looked weird. Do you think it's weird?"

"No, I think it is beautiful."

"Really? Thanks, that means a lot, coming from you."

Finally getting ready, they left for dinner. Naruto bought his favorite and Sakura tried the Miso soup bowl. Once they finished... Naruto paid the bill and Sakura left the tip.

"You know, it's weird, I always thought that you were a weird person. I know I was devastated when Sasuke left, but finally he returned. We got married I thought that this was a dream come true! Then he died and I had no idea what would have happened. Then I saw you come back and I was shy and then I thought my feelings over. I relized that I loved you more then Sasuke. Then you left that note saying that I would never see you again, I thought my heart skipped a few beats. I wrote this poem at the time, It goes like this...

He will fly above

Like an energetic dove

Naru is my love

I wanted to show it to you but I knew that would never happen so I threw it away."

"Sakura, I love you, I truely do. Yet, there is one miner problem. Ms. Yamanaka loves me too. Or that is what she told me."

"Don't worry about her."

_The next day..._

Naruto woke up to find himself laying in Sakuras' bed.

'Oh my god! Was I bad last night? I don't remember what happened!' Naruto thought in a panic.

Sakura came in the room as if she just woke up.

"Naruto, you look like you just saw a ghost. Oh, are you worried we did something last night? Don't worry, I slept on the couch." yawned Sakura in her dreary voice.

"Oh, ok. Now I feel better."

Naruto jumped up and hugged Sakura.

"So, did you sleep well last night?" questioned Naruto.

"Yeah, you?"

"Same here."

They both laughed.

"So, what do we do today?" asked Sakura.

"I thought we could go to the memorial grounds."

"That sounds like a good idea."

Walking to the memorial grounds, Naruto slid something out of his pocket.

"Sakura," Naruto kneeled down and presented the box to Sakura, "will you marry me?"

Sakura didn't hear him, her interest was caught by a baby duck following its Mother.

Naruto hung his head. He had gone out last night to get the ring just for her. and now he had to propose again. He ran up to Sakura and had her close her eyes.

"Sakura," Naruto kneeled down again and presented the box to her, "will you marry me?"

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she looked like she just won 5,000,000 ryo.

"Of course, Naruto! I will marry you."

Naruto jumped up grabbed her arm gently and slipped the ring on her left ring finger.

"Sakura, I can't believe you said yes. This is the happiest day of my life!"

They embraced each other in a hug. Naruto picked Sakura up and he carried her the rest of the way. There was one thing wrong, they had no idea what was going to happen up ahead. For Ino had plans for Sakura stealing her loved one.

* * *

Hey, did it go a little slower then the first two chapters previous readers and new readers. I hope you enjoyed. From all the reviews... I don't know if I will make this story into a NaruxHina Fan Fic. I don't really plan my stories, I sorta just go with whats happening. If you understand what I'm saying go you. If you don't, sorry, I'm not sure how to word it. I mean give me a break, I'm a 7th grader that's fickle. Don't know what fickle means, you'll learn, maybe, Ashley told me what it means, but if you don't know it, it better you keep on not knowing it. OK, bye for now! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! 


End file.
